la tour d'astonomie
by mimie1186
Summary: Harry a tué voldemort, le monde des sorciers connait enfin la paix mais Harry se sent plus seul que jamais . Heureusement Dumbledore veille et ve réunir un couple plus qu'imprévu.
1. Chapter 1

Harry se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie. Il avait quitté la tour de Griffondor sous la cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait plus supporter le bavardage incessant.

Depuis qu'il avait tué voldemort, il avait du mal à supporter les gens, surtout ceux qu'il l'avait vus tué voldy Il n'avait parlé a personne de son mal être. La tour d'astronomie était devenue son refuge, il venait si réfugiés dés qu'il le pouvait ou dés qu'il en avait besoin notamment après ses cauchemars. Même mort, Il venait encore hanter ses nuits pourtant il était six pieds sous terre, c'était même lui qu'il l'y avait envoyé.

Pourtant, chaque nuit, il revoyait ses amis torturés, enfin ses amis, il voyait aussi Rogue se faire torturer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ami. Au contraire, depuis qu'il avait tué son « maître », le professeur de potions ne le regardait plus. Évidemment, il n'attendait pas de fleurs de sa part mais un sourire, un regard, une remarque même méchante, n'importe quoi plutôt que ça : cette ignorance comme s'il était transparent, comme s'il n'existait plus. Il l'avait quand même délivré. C'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte de sa cellule, lui qui l'avait ramené à Poudlard alors qu'il manquait de force. Il était resté jusqu'à ce que sa vie ne soit plus en danger. Après et seulement après que Pomfresh ait dit qu'il était sain et sauf, il s'était laissé aller. Il avait laissé son épuisement gagner la partie. Dumbledore l'avait rattrapé de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Quand il s'était réveillé, Rogue n'était plus là. Les vacances étaient pratiquement finies. IL était sorti de l'infirmerie le jour de la rentrée, il avait commencé avec un double cours de potion comme chaque année. Hermione lui avait sauté dans les bras, elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Harry l'avait serré contre lui et il avait attendu que les pleurs de la jeune femme se calme. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Puis, Ron s'était avancé et ils s'étaient dirigés tous les trois vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils étaient entrés, le silence s'y fit puis, quelques applaudissements se firent attendre, le transformant très vite en tempête. Tout le monde l'applaudissait. Enfin, tout le monde c'était vite dit : Rogue, lui, n'applaudissait pas.

Bref, je me retrouvais, une fois de plus, dans cette tour à regarder le lac et à penser à mon stupide maître de potions, plus communément connu sous le nom de bâtard graisseux.

Ce matin, Dumbledore m'avait appelé dans son bureau. Rien qu'à son regard, je me rendis compte qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Ce petit pétillement dans l'œil qu'il tentait de réprimer, ne me laissait présager que du pire. Au combien j'avais raison.

Après m'avoir servi une tasse de thé et m'avoir offert des petits gâteaux au citron, ce fut le moment que le directeur choisit pour me tendre LE piège.

« Harry, un des professeur a besoin d'un assistant pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de l'aider ? Evidemment, tu aurais moins de devoirs à faire en contre partie. » C'est là que je commis la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie, c'est – à- dire que je tombais dans le panneau. J'acceptais sans demander le nom du dit professeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête ?

C'est au moment où le directeur me fit un grand sourire que je me demandais dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourré.

« Bien, le professeur Rogue t'attend demain à 20h. »

Là, à ce moment précis, je m'étranglais avec mon thé sous le regard amusé du Professeur Dumbledore.

« Un problème, Harry ? Le thé est trop chaud peut-être ? » Il se fout de ma gueule en plus mais ce n'est pas vrai, quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de foncer tête baissée ?


	2. Chapter 2

20h, l'heure fatidique. Je me maudis encore une fois pour ne pas avoir réussi à échapper à

Dumbledore. Et ce, malgré le fait que personne n'a jamais réussi à contrecarrer les plans de ce

directeur. Bref, en gros, je retarde le plus possible le moment où il me faudra rentrer dans

cette classe et passer deux heures avec Rogue. Mais si je dois passer deux heures avec le

maître des potions, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas le mettre en rogne en arrivant en retard.

Je toquais à la porte des cachots tout en maudissant Dumbledore et ses coups tordus pour la

énième fois de la journée.

« Entrez ! »

J'hésite encore deux secondes avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je pris ma

respiration et poussais la porte du cachot.

« Monsieur Potter, que me voulez –vous ? » Là j'expire brutalement en me disant que ce n'est

pas possible. Dumbledore ne peut pas ne pas avoir prévenu Rogue. Il ne peut pas avoir fait

ça !

« Monsieur Potter, je viens de vous poser une question. Si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, je vous

prie de vous en aller, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Oh bon dieu, il l'a fait, il ne l'a pas prévenu. J'hésite un moment à profiter du fait que Rogue

ne sache pas que je suis son assistant pour m'enfuir. Mais on n'est pas Griffondor pour rien

n'est ce pas ? Alors je lâche la bombe en espérant qu'elle ne me blessera pas en explosant.

« Je suis votre assistant. »

« QUOI ? »

« Je suis votre assistant. »

« J'avais compris le première fois, Potter, dites moi que c'est une blague ? »

« Non, le directeur m'a demandé de vous aider. »

« Et vous, vous avez accepté, par bonté d'âme ! Reprenez votre pitié Potter. Je n'en ai pas

Besoin. »

Il commençait à m'échauffer sérieusement le maître des potions, d'abord j'ai rien demandé.

Je me fais avoir par Dumbledore et puis, engueulé par Rogue.

J'inspire très fort et je m'apprête à vitupérer de manière fort expressive quand, tout à coup, je

me rends compte que je n'en ai pas envie. Ça ne changerait rien, alors je ne dis que deux mots : « Très bien ».

Et je m'en vais, sans même claquer la porte, dans un calme olympique. Je fais mine de monter

vers la tour pour me replonger dans mes pensées quand un cri bien connu m'interpelle.

« Potter, je n'ai pas fini, vous ne partirez que quand je vous le dirais, pour qui vous prenez-

vous donc ? »

Là, mon calme olympien se barra vite fait et cèda gentiment la place à une colère noire.

Juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à déverser ma rage, ma hargne, ma colère, dans un flot de

cris, j'aperçois mon bien aimé directeur qui vient dans notre direction. Du coup, ma colère

change de destinataire et c'est ce cher directeur qui se prend tout.

« Vous ne l'avez même pas prévenu ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi, qu'il m'accueille les bras

ouverts ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête ? Hein ? Vous n'y avez pas pensé

non, vous vous en foutez n'est ce pas ? C'est encore moi qui dois me coltiner le sale boulot !

Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Draco Malefoy ? Il aurait été ravi d'aider Rogue. En plus, il

est plus doué en potions que moi. » Je m'arrêtais enfin pour respirer. Le directeur me

regardait avec une expression triste. Rogue, lui, ressemblait à un poisson sorti de son bocal. Il

ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je parti bien décidé à m'enfermer

dans la tour d'astronomie et de ne plus en sortir avant quelques siècles histoire que tout le

monde oublie mon existence.

Arrivé à destination, je m'écroulais par terre en pleurs. Pour quelle raison ? J'en avais aucune

idée mais ça me faisait du bien, ça me soulageais. Je n'avais plus pleuré comme ça depuis la

mort de Sirius. Pas le temps, jamais le bon moment.

Je dû finir par m'endormir, parce que je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans la tour, décidé à

y rester tout le week-end. J'appelais Dobby pour qu'il m'apporte de quoi survivre.

Ce n'est que tard dans le soirée que j'eu ma première visite. Deux petits coups frappés

discrètement à la porte me firent émerger de mes pensées qui, avouons-le sans honte, sont

carrément noir. Je soupire mais je ne répondis rien, je n'avais envie de ne voir personne et

encore moins de tenir une conversation. Je n'avais qu'une envie : écouter à longueur de

journée le silence reposant.

Loin de tous ces gens qui attendent de moi que je me comporte en héros, loin de toute cette

foule qui demande des autographes. Loin de tous ces bruits qui me rappellent trop bien cette

fameuse nuit où j'ai tué un monstre, un meurtrier de la pire espèce, pour sauver

ma peau aussi. Mais aucune excuse n'est valable, j'ai tué et personne ne pourra l'effacer.

Plonger dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni le directeur s'avancer.

« Harry ? »

Je me retourne alors lentement et fixe le directeur. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il parte, qu'il me

laisse me replonger dans mes pensées.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais du prévenir le professeur Rogue, excuse-moi. Je t'en prie, je ne

pensais pas mal faire, ne m'en veux pas.»

Je soupire.

« Je ne vous en veux pas »

« Je n'en veux même pas au professeur Rogue, on ne le changera plus, ce qui est fait est fait.

Tampis. Laissez tomber. »

Je me retourne pour contempler de nouveau le lac.

« A qui en veux tu alors, Harry. Pourquoi restes-tu dans cette tour constamment tu ne prends

même plus tes repas dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione sont inquiets Harry. Ils se

demandent ce qu'ils ont faits pour mériter ça. »

« Ils n'ont rien faits ce n'est pas de leur fautes, vous le savez bien ! »

« Je sais quoi, Harry ? ».

J'inspire prêt à tout lui dire, me soulager de ce poids de ce crime qui me ronge, mais je ne

peux pas. Comment pourrais-je lui imposer ce fardeau ? Non, c'est à moi de le porter, c'est

moi qui ai tué Voldemort. Mes remords m'appartiennent.

« Très bien, j'irais manger dans la grande salle. » Cette simple phrase me coûte plus que je ne

l'aurais imaginé.

« Autre chose, Harry, le professeur Rogue t'attend ce soir, il accepte ton aide. »

Et il s'en va, il vient de briser ma solitude, et je me sens incapable de lui courir après pour

l'arrêter, lui dire que ce n'est pas possible.

Non, au lieu de ça je me lève et je vais dans la tour des Griffondor rassurer mes amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois arriver à la tour je me rend compte qu'il n'y a personne. Ils doivent être en bas

entrain de manger.

Je traîne les pieds pour me rendre à la grande salle, je n'en ai pas envie.

Je ne croise personne.

C'est une chance.

Ils doivent tous être déjà à table. Je rentre dans la grande salle en regardant droit devant moi,

surtout ne pas croiser leur regard, surtout ne pas voir l'admiration, ne pas croiser les gens,

sinon il va falloir leur parler, ils vont me demander de leur raconter encore une fois ce qui

c'est passé.

J'arrive enfin à ma table mes jambes tremble, je fais semblant de ne rein remarquer, ni le

silence qui s'est fait à mon entrée, ni les regards mauvais de certains serpentards.

Je m'installe, remplis mon assiette et commence à manger. Doucement les conversations

reprennent autour de moi. Des chuchotements, des murmures, presque inaudibles. C'est

Hermione qui la première engage la conversation. Je la vois inspirer, comme si elle prenait

son courage à deux mains :

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » question stupide, vu mon aspect squelettique, les cernes en

dessous de mes yeux, rien qu'avec ça tout le monde peut voir que je ne vais pas bien.

« oui bien et toi ? » c'est un mensonge, je ne vais pas bien, je n'ai pas envie d'être ici je

veux être dans la tour d'astronomie où a des kilomètres d'ici loin très loin de tous ces gens.

Elle me répond sur un ton enjoué, comme soulagée par ma réponse. Je ne l'écoute pas

vraiment je me contente de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Ron lui ne dis rien. Par deux

fois il ouvre la bouche, fais mine de dire quelque chose et s'interromps.

Est-ce que je lui fais peur ?

La soirée passe, je la passe avec mes amis. C'est une drôle d'impression comme si on

voyais tout de loin. On regarde la vie se faire, se dérouler tout autour de nous mais c'est

on n'y participait pas vraiment. Et si on tend les doigts elle s'échappe, elle s'enfuie.

20 h arrive, une fois de plus je me retrouve devant la porte des cachots, j'hésite, une fois de

plus. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand une voix derrière moi s'élève :

« Pourquoi ne frappez-vous pas ? »

« Professeur Rogue, je … »

« Entrez, nous allons commencer » Et voilà pris au piège.

Je rentre.

« Suivez- moi nous n'allons pas travailler ici » Je le suis, je me sens comme un automate.

Je découvre un autre salle derrière la porte de la salle des cachots puis encore une autre, puis

une autre, je n'aurais jamais cru que les cachots pouvaient être si grand.

« Nous allons commencer par faire un inventaire de toutes les potions et de tous le

ingrédients. C'est un travail long et au combien ennuyeux mais nécessaire. Vous viendrez

tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'à ce que l'inventaire soit finit. Nous discuterons par après

du nombres d'heures que vous effectuerez. »

« Bien, professeur »

« Voilà il faut tout inscrire sur ce parchemin. Au travail ! »

Il se mit à un bout de l'étagère, moi à l'autre et nous nous mimes au travail. Pas une injure,

pas un Potter, même méprisant. De nouveau comme si j'étais n'importe quel autre élève,

transparent. Au bout d'une heure je tombe sur un ingrédient inconnu, ça doit être des

poils mais de qui ou de quoi aucune idée. Je me tournais vers mon professeur préféré,

il avait enlevé sa robe noire et il portait en dessous un pantalon de tailleur et une chemise noie

légèrement ouverte (on ne bave pas sur le clavier).

Je restais là a le contempler de la tête au pied. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde que le maître

des potions, le bâtard graisseux soit aussi bien foutu. Une minute je viens bien de penser à

rogue en disant bien foutu, c'est vrai qu'a bien y regarder il est même mieux que bien foutu,

Bon sa suffi t assez, je ne veux pas être traumatisé par mes propres pensées, on mais, qu'est

ce qui me prend, je…

« Ca va aller, monsieur Potter ?? »

Oh non Rogue viens de me voir entrain de la mater au secours, je sais, c'est un cauchemar je

vais me réveiller. Une minute depuis quand Rogue m'appelle t'il MONSIEUR Potter ?

« Potter !!! »

« oui ? »

« qu'est ce qui vous prend »

Eh bien je viens de réaliser que vous êtes sacrément bien foutu. Non je ne peux pas lui

répondre ça. Il va m'étriper.

« Je … euh… je ne sais pas ce que c'est » bien bonne diversion, excellente phrase, inspire,

expire, chasse toute autres pensées hors de ton esprit, il ne doit surtout pas savoir que tu le

trouve bien foutu.

« montrez moi ce que c'est ! »

Je m'approche, sous son regard onyx, mmm quel yeux, mais c'est pas possible, il y a quoi

dans cette pièce je suis entrain de virer dingue ma parole.

« oh se sont des poils de chauves –souris »

« merci, professeur » La il a l'air stupéfait, de nouveau on dirais un poisson. Il ouvre et

ferme la bouche, sans émettre un seul son. Une image qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire

jusqu'à ma mort. Rogue stupéfait, deux fois la même semaine, ça doit être un record.

Décidé a l'achever. Je m'inquiète de ça santé

« Ca va, monsieur ?».

« oui, Potter, ça va »

Nous reprenons notre inventaire au bout de deux autres heures, le professeurs Rogue

m'envoie me coucher.

Au lieu de prendre le chemin de la tour de Griffondor, je me réfugie dans celle d'astronomie

pour réfléchir au événement de cette journée.

J'ai maté rogue, j'ai maté rogue bon dieu, je dois être plus malade que je ne le pensais. Ce

n'est pas possible c'est un très mauvais cauchemar, une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. Oh toi la conscience ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

pourtant elle a raison, ce n'est pas la première fois, à l'infirmerie, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il cachait un beau corps derrière sa robe.

Mon dieu, est ce que je serais amoureux de rogue non, non, c'est juste mes hormones.

Et puis s'il est bien foutu ce n'est pas ma faute je ne fait que constater.

Il ne manquait plus que ça tombé amoureux du seul homme qui ne m'aimera jamais.

Pourquoi ?

Je me mis à pleurer sur mon sort, amoureux, on devrait être content d'être amoureux, voler

sur un petit nuage.

Perdu dans mes pensées , je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Potter , que faites vous là ? »

Oh mon dieu, il me poursuit !


End file.
